¡Legeremens!
by Arel M
Summary: Es la típica historia en la que un hechizo fallido viene a complicar las cosas. Harry&Draco. Slash en proceso


Hola! De nuevo yo por estos mundos, esta vez con una historia (espero) corta de Harry/Draco. Por supuesto, Slash. No es nada nuevo, pero me apetecía mucho escribirlo. Besitos mil!

**¡Legeremens!**

Prólogo

"_¡Estúpido Gryffindor!" _

Oía Harry lejanamente, como un sonido propagado a través del agua.

"_¡Maldito enano descerebrado!"_

La voz le resultaba conocida. Molestamente conocida.

"_¡Insufrible Gryffindor obtuso!"_

Por algún motivo, las palabras que escuchaba le parecían muestra de una gran preocupación.

"_¡Me las vas a pagar todas juntas, Potter, te lo juro! ¡Te haré sufrir las penas del infierno!"_

Aunque no sabría decir por qué.

"_¡Jodido enano gafudo!"_

Tenía un molesto dolor de cabeza, y la también molesta impresión de que estaba siendo arrastrado sin piedad por un largo pasillo lleno de marcos de puertas que no podía esquivar y que terminaban incrustándose fastidiosamente en su cabeza. Hmmmm, ¿era sangre lo de su boca?

"_¡Patética excusa de mago! ¡Menudo salvador del mundo mágico!"_

Cuando Malfoy empezó a jadear, Harry decidió abrir los ojos, muerto de la curiosidad.

Draco Malfoy, rubio, alto, frío, pulcro, Slytherin y odioso, estaba apoyado en el marco de una de esas puertas tratando de recuperar la respiración, su frente transpirada de sudor, su relamido pelo desordenado sobre sus ojos y su capa descolocada.

Bajo la atenta mirada de Harry, a quien le parecía estar tirado en el suelo a sus pies, Malfoy se pasó la manga por el rostro tratando de eliminar las gotitas que lo cubrían. Harry se fijó en que sus pálidas mejillas por fin mostraban algo de color.

Malfoy se giró para mirar al otro lado del marco de la puerta, dejando a Harry con la visión poco interesante de su nuca.

"_¡Estúpido Gryffindor!"_

Escuchó el estúpido Gryffindor en cuestión, porque Harry estaba seguro de que Malfoy se refería a él.

"_¿Quién me mandaría a mí meterme donde no me llaman?"_

Harry decidió no responder a eso. Era evidente que el rubio no estaba hablando con él, sino maldiciéndole solitariamente a modo de desquite.

El Slytherin se volvió a mirarle, agrandando ligeramente los ojos al ataparle mirándole.

- ¡Oh, al fin despertaste, estúpido Gryffindor! – espetó, con apasionada furia. Al parecer le gustaba el insulto.

El estúpido Gryffindor le miró largamente, tratando de entender la situación en la que se encontraba, pero un pensamiento irrumpiendo en su cabeza le distrajo.

"_¡Gracias a Dios que está despierto!"_

Harry miró la boca inmóvil de Malfoy y tuvo ganas de gritar.

Sabía que ese había sido un pensamiento _ajeno_.

Como todos los que había estado _escuchando_ desde que recuperó la conciencia.

Capítulo Primero

Draco Malfoy, rubio, alto, frío, pulcro, Slytherin y encantador, se encontraba apoyado en el marco de una puerta con gesto indolente. Aparentaba no hacer nada más que mirar aburrido pasillo arriba, pasillo abajo, a la espera de que algo sucediera, y en realidad así era. Solo que esperaba algo en concreto. Potter estaba de nuevo en una de esas clases particulares de pociones curativas con Snape, y Draco estaba esperando a que terminase. No por nada en particular, no estaba allí para hablar con Snape ni para discutir con Potter sobre algún trabajo de clase. Simplemente estaba en medio del camino a la torre de Gryffindor, lugar forzoso por el que el moreno tendria que pasar tarde o temprano.

No sabía por qué estaba allí. La necesidad de meterse con el chico más famoso de la escuela era algo que le asaltaba demasiado amenudo para que resultase normal. Draco creía que se estaba obsesionando con su enemigo, y eso no podia ser bueno. Sin embargo, tampoco evitaba seguir sus impulsos, como este que le había llevado diréctamente a ese olvidado pasillo.

Oyó los pasos del moreno mucho antes de poder verlo.

El otro no se sorprendió por su presencia, ya estaba más que acostumbrado de encontrárselo en cualquier lugar y a cualquier hora. Sin embargo, no parecía estar especiamente contento.

- Malfoy, ¿podríamos dejarlo por hoy? Estoy bastante cansado – dijo Potter con cara de fastidio.

Realmente se veía bastante mal, pero Draco no estaba allí para hacerle favores, sino para molestarle.

- ¿Tan duras son las pociones curativas? – preguntó con burla. Harry le envió una mirada desdeñosa. Esas pociones eran de primer año, así que era bastante humillante que todo el mundo creyese que estaba dando clases de recuperación precisamente de eso.

- Déjame en paz, Malfoy – dijo el Gryffindor duramente. Como Draco obstruía el paso por la puerta que Harry quería cruzar, le empujó bruscamente para poder pasar.

Draco se movió mínimamente y puso su mirada pétrea, negándose a quitarse. Harry le miró con furia.

- ¡Muévete! – le ordenó.

Por supuesto, el otro no le hizo ni caso.

- Oblígame – desafió con una sonrisa taimada.

Harry le empujó más fuerte, logrando quitarle de la puerta y pasar al otro lado. Sin embargo Malfoy seguía con esa sonrisa misteriosa en los labios, aún habiendo sido "derrotado".

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Harry hoscamente, picado por esa mirada que acompañaba a esa sonrisa.

A la pregunta de Harry, la sonrisa se intensificó.

Malfoy se dio la vuelta y se alejó pasillo abajo, en la dirección en la que Harry había llegado, de vuelta a las mazmorras.

- ¡Malfoy! – llamó Harry, sumamente molesto con esa actitud.

Draco le ignoró.

Harry crispó las manos, harto ya del jueguecito que se traía el Sly y sin comprender nada de lo que sucedía con él. Esos encuentros estúpidos le estaban sacando de quicio.

Y Harry se le ocurrió la idea.

Sin duda, se podría calificar como la más estúpida idea que alguien ha tenido nunca, pero a Harry le pareció brillante en ese momento.

Snape le había dicho que estaba lo bastante avanzado en Oclumancia para ocuparse de su contrario, la Legeremancia. Harry acababa de aprender el hechizo, que le permitía prácticamente leer mentes.

¿Y qué mejor manera de saber lo que pensaba el Slytherin que ver sus pensamientos?

Sin pensarlo realmente, pronunció el hechizo.

Y sucedió lo que suele suceder con un hechizo recién aprendido y nunca practicado; le salió mal. Pura ley de Murphy.

El desequilibrio causado por el hechizo, potente pero mal dirigido, del Gryffindor, hizo que ambos perdieran el conocimiento de manera simultánea e inmediata, yendo a parar de morros al suelo. La varita de Malfoy, que el rubio llevaba en la mano por si Potter trataba de atacarle, se partió bajo el peso de su propio dueño, quedando inservible. Antes de dar con la cara en el suelo, Draco se dio cuenta de que le sangraba la nariz. Potter no se enteró de nada. Tenía su atención puesta en el Slytherin y no fue hasta que el otro empezó a caer, como a cámara lenta, que notó que él también lo estaba haciendo.

Draco, más resistente a la magia, fue el que despertó primero, encontrándose con el panorama de un Harry Potter desmayado en un charquito de su propia sangre a unos pocos metros de él. Se asustó bastante, sobre todo porque él no había hecho nada, y lo primero que hizo fue comprobar que el Gryffindor aún respiraba. Con su varita rota y Potter agarrando la suya como un poseso y estando lejos de cualquier lugar, Mafloy decidió que lo más sensato (tras ver que sus gritos no atraían la ayuda esperada) era arrastrar a Potter hasta la enfermería, no le fueran a acusar de intento de asesinato y todo.

Con mucha dificultad, y sin dejar de insultar al Gryffindor mentalmente todo el camino, Draco arrastró al moreno por los pies todo el camino hasta la enfermería. Una vez en la puerta lo soltó para tomar aire y comprobar que la enfermera no estaba por ningún lado. Se giró para ver a Potter y se lo encontró mirándole fijamente desde el suelo. Superado el primer sobresalto logró encontrar su voz.

- ¡Oh, al fin despertaste, estúpido Gryffindor! – espetó furioso. Después de todo la culpa de lo sucedido la tenía solo él.

A pesar de su furia se sintió aliviado de verle despierto.

Aunque tras mirarle con horror, el Gryffindor volvió a desmayarse.

Draco no entendía nada.


End file.
